disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Wong
Not to be confused with Wong, a character from ''Doctor Strange.'' Mr. Wong is a minor character in the first season of Lilo & Stitch: The Series who is Nani's employer at the Rental Hut that he runs. Role in the series Mr. Wong appears as Nani's employer in earlier episodes of the show, before Mr. Jameson became her employer in later episodes. In "Richter", he demands Nani to work at the Rental Hut after earthquakes in the area cause a mess in the hut, although he's relieved that his new milkshake machine is undamaged. She tries to get out of doing work on her day off, but he asks her if she likes her job, implying that he will fire her if she doesn't comply. He then leaves saying that he'll come back later to check up on the cleanup. After Wong leaves, Stitch then irreparably damages the machine after he rides a scuba tank, forcing Nani to kick him and Lilo out of the hut before they put her job in jeopardy. At the end of the episode, Richter replaces the shake machine by making milkshakes himself, essentially becoming an employee of Wong's. In "Holio", he and Nani work tirelessly to rearrange the items inside the hut to impress an inspector from a rental company that he wants to work with. When Nani questions some of the decisions that he makes, he asks her if she wants a pay raise that he's been promising to her, motivating her to comply with his decisions. However, Nani gets called throughout the episode about her sister getting into trouble, so he lets her leave the hut at times so she can deal with her sister. During the inspection, he does everything he can to impress the inspector and show that his business would be a good fit for the company, even after Stitch accidentally destroys the hut trying to get Mertle's bracelet (which, unbeknownst to Wong, has 606's experiment pod). When Nani returns to the destroyed hut after having to bring Lilo and Stitch back home, Wong tells his employee that, despite the destruction, the hut actually passed the inspection while she was away. However, the company wanted too much money from him, so he told them off. He then lets Nani help her sister after she promises to help repair the hut. At the end of episode, Jumba (in his human disguise) shows Wong blueprints for a new and improved Rental Hut, impressing the business owner as the hut's reconstruction goes under way, and Richter even helps out since the hut was his one true place. Nani mentions Mr. Wong to Lilo in "Cannonball" when she tells her sister that she has to work that day as business at the Rental Hut is slow. Trivia *Despite being only a minor character who appears or is mentioned in a handful of Season 1 episodes, he appears in the intro sequence of the series doing the hula with other characters. **Wong appears in two squares in the hula dance, with his image and movements mirrored to one another. *Mr. Wong could be a Chinese descendant as "Wong" is a Chinese surname. Notably, Hawaii has a , with . Gallery Lilo & Stitch The Series intro - characters hula dancing.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Neutral characters Category:Polynesian characters